Epic Senior Romance
by disneyanimationfan
Summary: Sequel to "Senior Romance." Mabel has new feelings for the boy she has been dating, but is somewhat hesitant to reveal them to him. Little does she know that her dream on having an epic romance episode is about to be fulfilled. Romance.


Thursday, December 22, 2016. 5:30 PM. Piedmont, California.

Mabel is deciding which sweater she should wear to her date with Lawrence: her standard red shooting star one, or the bluish-greenish one with a fish hook that she has knitted for the premier of the newest Disney Animation film a few weeks ago.

"Hey Dipper," Mabel called out. "Which sweater should I wear tonight?"

Dipper came into Mabel's room, and examined the two sweaters his sister held up for him to see. He stroked the small goatee that he has developed on his chin since the start of eleventh grade.

"I would say…maybe you should wear the fish hook one tonight," Dipper suggested. "I mean, you only wore that once when we went to watch that movie. And besides, Lawrence himself is a huge Disney fan, so…yeah."

"All right then. The Pacific sweater it is," Mabel put her red shooting star sweater on her bed and proceeded to put on the other one.

After adjusting her sweater, Mabel reached for her hairbrush and held it out to Dipper. "Can you help me brush my hair? I'm sorry, but, I just want to smooth out those areas that I can't…"

"It's fine, Mabel," Dipper said, and he took the hairbrush. Mabel stood up straight as Dipper slowly brushed his sister's hair. As Dipper smoothed the strands that happened to pop out from the recent final exams-related stress, Mabel let out a sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Dipper noticed the heavy exhale. "You're going on another date with Lawrence. And besides, we just finished our exams, and we are officially on our Winter Break now. Not to mention tomorrow night is the Winter Formal. You and Lawrence are going together, yeah?"

"Yeah…." Mabel replied as if she is unsure.

"Then what is it?"

"Oh, no, everything's fine, but…," Mabel paused, not sure how to continue.

"But what?"

"Well…tonight is going to my seventh date with Lawrence, if you don't count Sunday morning where we studied for our exams at his place, or when we went to see the Christmas Concert the Friday evening before that," Mabel started. "We got really close recently, but we still just consider ourselves, well, 'friends.' And lately – actually, for quite some time already - I've been starting to view him on a whole new level…you know what I mean?"

Dipper stopped brushing Mabel's hair. "You…well…do you love him not as a friend, but more like a…crush now? How do I say this…?"

Mabel turned around to face Dipper, and let out another sigh. "That's…pretty much it. I feel like Lawrence and I are ready to advance in our relationship. Not just friends, but…well, to put it simply, like boyfriend-girlfriend. An actual romantic couple, basically."

"So…why are you…unhappy?" Dipper inquired, not exactly sure how to describe Mabel's current mood.

"It's not that I'm unhappy, Dipper," Mabel explained. "The reason why I am feeling this way is because…I…don't know exactly how to break it to Lawrence. I'm actually a little afraid. I'm hesitant to reveal my new feelings to him, let's say that.'

"Wasn't he the one who asked you out on a date in the first place? Wouldn't that be, I don't know…a sign that he already likes you back…romantically?"

"I guess," Mabel puffed. "I know he likes me, but…I mean we haven't even started holding hands yet. True, we are taking it slowly; after all, that _is_ the best way to approach relationships like these, and we both know it…but again, I feel like we can move to the next level now. And I don't know if I should tell Lawrence how I feel about that…I'm in an internal emotional battle, Dipper. But don't get me wrong – I still enjoy going out with Lawrence."

"Well, think about it, but otherwise, just enjoy your time with Lawrence tonight," Dipper said.

"Thanks, Dipper," Mabel replied, and she wrapped her arms around Dipper in a thanking hug.

The two detached from their warm embrace. Mabel went over to her chair to grab her jacket. She then picked up her purse and headed for her bedroom door.

"Have fun," Dipper reminded again. "And don't worry…everything will be fine."

"Okay," Mabel said. Dipper smiled, and Mabel in turn also smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mabel," Dipper responded. "Be safe while you're out there. Especially when driving at night."

Mabel went downstairs and told her mom that she is going out now. After being given the car keys and yet another reminder to drive safely while out in the dark from Ms. Pines, Mabel headed over to the garage.

6:05 PM. Inside an Italian pasta restaurant along Lakeshore Avenue, near the I-580.

"…Alright then, your order is settled," the waitress said as she took the menus from Mabel and Lawrence. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Mabel and Lawrence said in unison. The waitress smiled and headed towards the kitchen.

"So, uh…," Lawrence tried to make conversation with Mabel. "Well, exams are over now."

"Yeah. How well did you think you did?" Mabel continued.

"Well, most of them were kind of difficult, but I think I did alright," Lawrence answered. "But the calculus test I had today was the easiest. I should get over 90, if not full score."

"Well, you sure are one math-whiz," Mabel complimented.

A man on the stage started strumming on his guitar. Mabel and Lawrence, as well as most of the other patrons in the crowded restaurant, turned towards the performance. After playing his intro, the man started singing in Italian.

"I don't understand what he's singing, but I could tell he is one excellent singer," Mabel commented.

"Yeah," Lawrence agreed.

The two watched the performance for about another minute before turning their attention back towards each other.

"So, what are your plans for the next three weeks of holiday?" Mabel asked. "Are you going anywhere?"

"I wish," Lawrence sighed. "But as usual, my parents are going to take me and my older sister back to Dallas for Christmas and New Year's. That's pretty much where I have been going for as long as I could remember. I mean, my grandparents aren't even nice people. I don't see why I have to always spend my Christmas holiday at their old-fashioned hut."

"Well, I have never been to Texas before," Mabel said. "It's pretty big. Wonder what's there to see…other than that NASA thing in Houston, which Dipper wants to go to, obviously."

"I honestly don't know, because again, the only place we go to is Dallas. I literally haven't stepped foot anywhere else in that state, even though I've been there, like, a gazillion times," Lawrence admitted. "My parents aren't that big on travel. I really want to see other places. The only countries I have been to in my entire life are Britain, Germany, Japan, Mexico, and…Canada. Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Well, at least that's something," Mabel said.

"I guess you're right. At least I have left the United States a few times, if not often," Lawrence shrugged. "Anyways…where are you and Dipper going for Winter Break? You and your family are like the kings of traveling; I'd be surprised if you aren't going anywhere."

"Of course my family is going somewhere for the Winter Break. This time, we will be going to Hong Kong for New Year's," Mabel responded. "Our flight departs next Wednesday, after Christmas."

"Hong Kong, eh? Are you going to watch the New Year fireworks by the harbor?"

"Well, that's one of our plans. But we will also stop by the Disneyland Resort there. I'd say that's what I'm looking forward to most in our five day trip, if you don't count the plane rides."

"Nice!" Lawrence exclaimed. "Hope you have fun."

"Speaking of when I will depart…when are you going back to Dallas, Lawrence?" Mabel asked.

"I? Oh, our flight to DFW is the day after tomorrow, actually. Christmas Eve. We depart first thing in the morning."

"Whoa, that fast?"

"Yeah. I mean, we have to be there for Christmas. My grandparents would get pretty crabby if their grandchildren were to be late even a single second for their Christmas Eve dinner. And it's not like they are good cooks, anyways."

"But…you'll still go the Winter Formal tomorrow, right?"

"Of course I will. But once it ends, I have to go home immediately. Our flight will take off at around 10 AM, so, don't want to oversleep."

"Right, heh, heh," Mabel chuckled slightly.

The entire restaurant erupted in applause as the guitar man who was singing closed off his song and bowed. At the same time, the waitress who picked up Mabel and Lawrence's order came over with two plates of spaghetti and a bowl of salad.

"Sorry for the slow service; some of our staff had already left on break," the waitress apologized as she carefully set each dish she was holding onto the duo's table.

"No need to worry, ma'am," Lawrence reassured politely. "We understand."

"Thank you. Enjoy," the waitress expressed, and she returned to the kitchen.

For the next half-hour, Lawrence and Mabel continued happily talking and eating. While Mabel is clearly enjoying the time, she also feels a little upset. Knowing that Lawrence will be departing for Texas in less than two days, she is now really torn on whether or not she should tell him about her new feelings towards him. If she waits to reveal her developed affection for Lawrence, then she will have to wait until January 7, when he finally returns to California. She feels like she must tell him as soon as possible; but at the same time, she is still very hesitant to do so.

After splitting the bill and tipping the waitress who served them, Mabel and Lawrence strolled out of the restaurant and headed towards the nearby parking lot, where Mabel had parked her mother's car.

"Your sister dropped you off here; is she also going to pick you up?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah. She should be on her way now," Lawrence looked at the time on his phone.

The two entered the parking lot zone. Mabel found her mother's car, and took out the keys to unlock it.

"Well, I guess we'll see each other tomorrow then," Lawrence said. "At the Winter Formal."

"Yeah," Mabel said. She took a deep breath, and heavily considered revealing her feelings; now is her chance…

"Good night," Mabel said instead.

"Good night, Mabel," Lawrence replied.

Lawrence turned to leave, but suddenly turned back and wrapped his arms around Mabel. This move surprised her, but at the same time she is also happy, and gladly returned the embrace.

"I had a great time," Lawrence said after the two detached from each other.

"Me too," Mabel replied, a little dazed by the sudden act of affection.

Lawrence waved Mabel goodbye, and Mabel waved back as well. Lawrence turned around and walked towards the parking lot exit.

Mabel continued to watch somewhat dumbstruck as Lawrence strolled out of the parking lot. After he disappeared from sight, Mabel snapped back to reality.

"He…he hugged me," Mabel said to herself. "That means… he probably also wishes to…I don't know…maybe I shouldn't jump to conclusions yet…," However, Mabel cannot help but break a small smile.

After standing silently for a couple more moments, Mabel opened the driver's door of her mom's car and entered. She put on her seat belt and turned on the engine in preparation to return home.

Friday, December 23, 2016. 9:45 AM. Emeryville Station.

Dipper and Mabel are sitting in the lobby of the train station, waiting for Wendy to arrive. Having dropped out of community college in the autumn of 2015, Wendy spent 10 to 11 months working alongside her dad in the logging business. But Manly Dan wanted his daughter to stop piggybacking on him, and pressured her to get a job elsewhere; and after intense searching, she finally managed to find a position as a janitor – or "janitor and freelance handy-girl," as she would put it, suggested by Soos – at the California Institute of the Arts, down in LA County, just several months earlier in September. Not a very glamorous job, obviously, but given her experience cleaning up after the Mystery Shack, what needs to be done is nothing new.

"The train should be arriving in just under five minutes," Dipper said aloud anxiously.

Mabel only sighed in response. Dipper glanced over at his sister, who is staring blankly done at her phone.

"Hey, everything all right?" Dipper asked. "Speaking of which…how did everything go last night? You didn't really talk much after you came back."

"Yeah, about that…," Mabel began. "Don't get me wrong; the date went perfectly, as usual. But it's just that…I didn't manage to tell Lawrence my feelings. Not to mention he will be heading to Texas tomorrow morning; in about 24 hours! Now I am really debating whether or not I should tell him before his departure, like tonight at the Winter Formal," Mabel took a deep breath, but then made a small smile. "But at least, for the first time since we started seeing each other, he hugged me," Mabel blushed slightly as she tried to re-imagine the memory.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the _Coast Starlight_ , from Los Angeles to Seattle, has now arrived at Emeryville Station," the intercom announced. "Boarding will now commence on Platform 2…"

"The train's here!" Dipper exclaimed. He shot up from his seat and looked over at the hall where alighting passengers would come out from.

After about one to two minutes of waiting, Dipper managed to see the familiar redhead emerge.

"Wendy!" Dipper called out as he rushed towards the girl. Wendy noticed his call, and waved towards him. The two engaged in a warm greeting hug.

Mabel saw the two love birds exchange a few words before Dipper picked up Wendy's roller suitcase with one hand and joined his other with Wendy's. Mabel put away her phone and stood up to greet one of her old friends.

"Hey, Mabel!" Wendy gladly greeted. She and Mabel engaged in a big friendship hug.

"So…how's everything been going?" Mabel asked. "Has California been treating you well? And how's Cal Arts? Even as a, well, _handy-girl_ , at least you're still working for a very prestigious art school and the alma mater of many famous animators."

"I'm not really into animation or the arts, so, yeah, can't really name any alumni, unfortunately. But everything has been OK for me so far, I guess," Wendy simply shrugged.

Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy exited the station and walked over to the nearby parking lot. Dipper unlocked his mother's car, and helped Wendy put her suitcase into the trunk. The three then filed in, with Dipper at the driver's seat, Wendy at shotgun, and Mabel in the backseat.

"Dude, this is the first time I've been to this so-called 'Bay Area'," Wendy commented. "I wish you and Mabel could show me around this place, if I were to stay longer. But of course I have to visit my family for Christmas, so I'll be leaving tonight, again. My train for Portland departs at 10:15 PM-ish or whatever, and then I need to catch tomorrow's early-morning bus to Gravity Falls. Man, since when did traveling require so much work?"

"Ah, it's okay, Wendy," Dipper reassured. "Just make the most of the party tonight. It would be the first time you have ever attended another schools' ball."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Wendy then turned around to face Mabel. "Hey Mabes," the redhead greeted the silent twin. "Talk to me. I heard that this Lawrence guy is your new boyfriend? I'd like to know more details."

"Well, actually …," Mabel sighed. "Well, we are dating, that's for sure. But to say he is my boyfriend, or if we are an 'official' couple…that seems to be another story." Mabel let out another sigh.

"I heard he's going to be your date for your school's Winter Formal tonight," Wendy smirked. "I look forward to meeting him. He sounds like a nice guy."

5:35 PM.

"…and here's your guest pass, Wendy," Dipper, dressed in a new black tuxedo, handed his girlfriend a small laminated card. "The school won't admit anyone who doesn't attend the school, unless they have permission."

Wendy took the pass, and slipped it into her purse. She then looked down at the long skirt she had bought down in Santa Clarita just for the event. "It's been a long time since I have ever worn a dress. I honestly feel a little, well, weird…"

"Oh no, you look, beautiful, Wendy," Dipper insisted. "This dress looks nice on you."

"Come on, you guys!" Mabel called from the garage. "The dance starts in less than half an hour! And don't forget that Lawrence agreed to have us pick him up."

Dipper, Wendy, and Mabel filed into Ms. Pines' car for the second time that day. As they drove down the quiet streets of Piedmont towards where Lawrence lives, Wendy and Dipper as usual are laughing away at whatever slip-up Thompson had did recently. Mabel, sitting in the back seat, is deep in her own thoughts.

 _This will be the last time you will see Lawrence, Mabel, before he departs for two weeks,_ Mabel thought to herself. _You have to reveal to him that you love him at the end of the dance at the latest. Otherwise you will have to wait even longer, and who knows how that may feel._

Mabel then proceeded to rehearse in her head what she plans to say to Lawrence, once the time is right. _Lawrence, we've been going out for several weeks already…and yes, we did manage to get to know each other quite well…but the thing I want to tell you, Larry, is that…I…I love you. We have only been treating each other as friends this past time, and I feel like we could actually become a boyfriend-girlfriend couple…_

Mabel's thoughts got interrupted when Dipper stopped the car; they are already at Lawrence's house. And just at that moment, the front door opened, and out came Lawrence.

Mabel shifted over to allow Lawrence to sit beside her in the backseat. He shut the door behind him and put on his seat belt before looking over at Mabel.

"You look nice, Mabel," Lawrence complimented.

"Thanks," Mabel responded. She could feel herself blush slightly.

"Your dress looks hand-made. Did you make it yourself?"

"Yeah. Glad you noticed. I finished it yesterday. I liked the result."

"Well, I like it too," Lawrence smiled.

"Thank you," Mabel said again.

Mabel noticed Lawrence's left hand on the seat beside her. She drew out her right hand, and inched it towards Lawrence's. She touched his fingers, and proceeded to wrap hers around them.

Lawrence looked over at Mabel, and then down at his hand, which is now linked with Mabel's. He glanced up back towards Mabel and smiled at her. Mabel blushed again, and smiled back.

After a short ride, Dipper managed to find a parking space in front of the high school campus. He and Wendy got out from the car, and Mabel and Lawrence followed suit.

Wendy and Dipper locked their arms together as they walked down the sidewalk towards the campus entrance, with Mabel and Lawrence walking side by side right behind them.

This time, it is Lawrence's turn to hold Mabel's hand. Mabel felt his fingers slide between hers. Mabel blushed for the third time that night, and held a much bigger smile than before.

The four entered the campus gymnasium building, where music can already be heard from the second floor. An ASB council member greeted them just below the staircase leading up to the second-story gym.

"Welcome to the 2016 to 2017 Winter Formal…," the member said as he took Dipper's ticket and examined Wendy's guest pass. "Wendy Borduroy – wait – _Corduroy_? You're a guest, yeah?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Wendy pointed out.

The student raised his eyebrow, but shook it off and gave the guest pass back to Wendy. "Ms. Corduroy, please keep your pass with you at all times. Our school has a strict policy when it comes to admitting non-students to our events."

"Okay, thank you," Wendy took back her pass and pinned it onto her dress. She and Dipper locked arms again as they headed upstairs. Without saying anything else the ticket booth student took Mabel and Lawrence's tickets and gestured them up the stairwell.

Mabel and Lawrence followed Dipper and Wendy up to the second floor. The dance is already underway; several students can be seen by the drink and food stand while others are in the middle of the dance floor waltzing around with their date. Another student is on the nearby makeshift stage singing a soft, romantic, but winter-vibe song as she strums her guitar and another one beside the stage plays the piano.

Dipper and Wendy, who aren't the dancing types, headed over to the sidelines, where the drinks and snacks are, but did not break apart their linked hands. Mabel and Lawrence continued to stand side-by-side near the gym entrance, watching the overall scene.

"Well…this looks nice…don't you think?" Mabel asked Lawrence, after a few seconds of silence between the two.

"Yeah," Lawrence agreed.

"Hey Larry, have you danced before?" Mabel asked. She took Lawrence's other hand and stood directly in front of him.

"Well, not exactly…," Lawrence admitted, blushing somewhat. "I mean, this is actually the first time I have been to a dance party of any sort. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…"

Mabel and Lawrence gently danced for a few moments, but despite trying his best, Lawrence was unable to keep up, and would fall over every five or ten seconds.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Lawrence said embarrassed after he tripped for the fifth time. "I'm not really a quick learner."

"Ah, it's okay," Mabel said. She extended her hand to help Lawrence up. "One doesn't master dancing overnight. Say, why don't we go join Wendy and Dip over there and have some drinks?"

"Sounds nice."

For around the next two-and-a-half hours, everyone had a great time. However, the thought on telling Lawrence that she loves him romantically never completely slipped Mabel's mind.

At around 8:25 PM, with the events done and all the food and drinks consumed, students started leaving. Those still in the gym are ASB members and the volunteer chaperones cleaning up the mess that the party-goers had left behind.

Dipper, Wendy, Mabel, and Lawrence went out of the gym together. They continued happily chatting away as they headed towards their car. The four entered the sedan, and again with Dipper at the wheel, they backed out. The plan is to first drop Lawrence off at his house before Dipper and Mabel return home, and allow Wendy to dress in warmer clothes and get her suitcase. Mr. Pines would then drive her over to Emeryville Station.

After a short drive through the hilly suburb, Dipper stopped the car along to the side as he neared Lawrence's address. Once Dipper put on the parking brake, Mabel took a deep breath, and decided to take action.

"Hey Lawrence?"

"Yeah?" Lawrence responded as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Can we, uh…talk for a moment? I want to…tell you something," Mabel said. She could feel herself heating up.

"Sure. Though…can we do this outside? I mean, my house is there, so…"

"Outside is fine," Mabel chirped. She then turned towards her brother and his girlfriend. "It'll be a moment, all right?"

Dipper and Wendy nodded. Mabel and Lawrence then proceeded to step out onto the sidewalk. The temperature is hovering around 5 to 6 degrees Celsius, but there is no wind blowing, and the two are wearing thick clothing, so to them the cold, while still pretty harsh, is at least bearable. And for Mabel in particular, her mind is too preoccupied to even worry about the weather anyways.

"Lawrence, I, uh…," Mabel started off. "Did you, had a good time?"

"Absolutely," Lawrence replied honestly.

"Me too," Mabel said. "Well, Lawrence, as I have mentioned, there is something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

Mabel took a deep breath. As she exhaled, she could see her warm breath come out from her mouth into the frigid air. She cleared her throat and continued.

"Lawrence, we've been going out for several weeks already, and…I feel like…," Mabel tried to say. "We can be more than just friends, now. What…what I'm trying to say is that…I love you, Lawrence. You know…like a _boyfriend_ …"

Mabel's face grew red, not because of the cold, but because she finally said what she has wanted to reveal to Lawrence. She shut her eyes, not sure how this is going to go down.

However, Lawrence took Mabel's hands in both of his. Mabel opened her eyes and saw a smile on Lawrence's face.

"Mabel, I…," Lawrence tried saying. "I love you too. I…don't really know how to put this…I mean, you just, well…," Lawrence let out a sigh. Apparently he is also embarrassed on confessing his returning feelings.

The two continued standing there, speechless and blushing from embarrassment. From the car, Dipper and Wendy are watching the couple with great interest; they could tell where this is going.

Mabel has a strong urge to place her lips on Lawrence's. She inched slightly closer to his face to do so; now's her chance. However, at the last moment, Lawrence leaned forward and kissed Mabel instead. The two wrapped their arms around each other as they engaged in their first official romantic moment.

After locking their lips for several seconds, the two detached from each other, and smiled. Both of them blushed again as they proceeded to hold each other's hands.

"So, uh…," Mabel finally said, but is still very dumbstruck by the kiss. "I guess…we are officially a couple?"

"Yes, yes we are, Mabel," Lawrence confirmed. "Or should I say, _girlfriend_?"

Mabel chuckled slightly at the new title. The two stared into each other's eyes for a few more moments.

"Merry Christmas, Mabel," Lawrence said.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Mabel replied back. "And…I guess I will see you…uh, _next year_ , then," Mabel then made a smirk.

"Indeed," Lawrence chuckled. "Good night, Mabel. I love you."

"I love you too, Larry."

The two let go of each other's hands and parted ways. Lawrence waved Mabel good bye, and he stepped off the curb and dashed across the lane towards his house. However, before opening the door to his living quarter, he turned back towards where Mabel stood on the other side, and waved again. Mabel smiled and waved back, and dreamily watched as Lawrence turned back around and entered his house.

Mabel re-entered the car, and plopped onto the backseat, her smile still not fading away.

"Well, I guess you could say you finally have an epic _senior_ romance, eh?" Dipper joked. "I'm happy for you, Mabel. You finally have a boyfriend."

Mabel only nodded in response, still too absorbed in what just happened between her and Lawrence to verbally respond. Dipper and Wendy both started chuckling, and soon Mabel joined in on the laughter. Dipper un-braked the car and proceeded to drive back home.

 **Gravity Falls** _ **was created by Alex Hirsch and produced by Disney Television Animation. All characters and related media belong to Disney.**_

 **Moana** _ **was created by Walt Disney Animation Studios.**_

 ** _The_** **Coast Starlight** ** _is an actual Amtrak train line that runs between Los Angeles and Seattle, and has a stop at Emeryville Station._**


End file.
